The Descendant of Mr Odbody
by KitMo
Summary: A mysterious woman with connections to Lucifer brings trouble for the hunters and Gabriel's family. Side story for While You Were Sleeping SPN/NCIS crossover . Taking place between Chapters 9/Christmas Eve & 10/New Years .  Dean/OC. Gabriel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a side story for While You Were Sleeping. It takes place between chapter 9 and 10 of that story and explains where Dean's date for New Years came from.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

Dean sat at the bar, knocking back shots. He had long since lost his tie and undone the top few buttons of his shirt. He didn't really have a problem with suits but he didn't want to wear them too long. The day had been one big craziness after another. He got talked into going to the wedding of Tony DiNozzo and Lila Curtis because Sam thought it would be nice. Then when they got there, Dean found out the real reason was because that the girl Sam was seeing was actually Lila's sister, Nicole. That realization came when Nicole's little two year old daughter, Kenzie, came barreling at them barely a minute after they had arrived at the reception. Add in hunting down the Norse God, Freyja, that was getting a human to make sacrifices and the day was a complete circus of craziness.

Now at the end of the day, Dean was the only one that was on his own. Well, unless you counted Special Agent Gibbs but he seemed to enjoy his alone time. Tony and Lila had their wedding night. Sam and Nicole were probably taking advantage of having the house to themselves since Annie and Gabriel were watching Tony and Lila's son, Nicky, as well as Kenzie. And of course Annie and Gabriel had each other at their place with the kids who, by this time of night, were probably all asleep. Even Castiel, the Archangel with no sense of human idioms, was spending time with former Mossad and current NCIS agent Ziva David, probably teaching her things or bonding over the fact that neither of them understood American slang. To top it all off, it was the day before Christmas. Of course, it was only about one in the morning so it had just started. But the fact remained it was still Christmas Eve.

Dean twisted one of his shot glasses around on the bar top before looking around. There weren't many people in the bar but he was surprised that the majority of the ones that were there were people that had attended the wedding. His surprise died off quickly when he remembered that this bar was part of the reception hall. These were the people that probably didn't have anything else to do, so post wedding drink-a-thon for them.

"Here." The bartender cut into Dean's thought process when he slid a beer in front of the hunter. Dean blinked and raised an eyebrow. The bartender tilted his head toward the end of the bar. "From the woman down there." Dean couldn't help but smirk as he slowly turned his head to look. There was indeed a woman at the end of the bar watching him. She lifted her own drink and nodded when he caught her eye. Taking a moment to contemplate a course of action, he decided to at least go say thanks. Grabbing his beer he walked over to where the woman sat.

"Hi." The woman greeted with a smile.

"Hi." Dean responded, holding out his hand. "Thought I'd come say thanks...introduce myself. I'm Dean Winchester."

"Elizabeth Matthews." The woman stated. Dean looked her over with a slight smile. She was certainly dressed festive in a red velvet dress that tied behind her neck and draped down to her knees. Despite the snow on the ground outside, she was wearing strapped silver shoes. She had dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders in soft curls. "You were at the wedding weren't you? With that guy who little Kenzie went running to."

"Guilty." Dean admitted, grinning. "I'm...sort of...friends of the uh...well, both the bride and groom I guess. You?"

"I work with NCIS every so often, and I've made friends with the groom over the years." Elizabeth spoke with a grin of her own.

"Friends as in friends...or friends as in don't tell the bride?" Dean joked.

"Friends as in friends." Elizabeth laughed. "I think I was one of the few people he actually talked to about Lila. I was really happy for them today. It was about time in my opinion." She shook her head and sipped her drink. "It was the most obvious thing on the planet that he was head over heels in love with her. So how'd you meet them?"

"Through a friend...and...work." Dean decided a bit of honesty wouldn't hurt. "My work's a little complicated but it crossed paths with NCIS a couple of years ago. When the case wrapped up, my friend's daughter made friends with DiNozzo's son."

"Ah, so you were pretty much just crashing the wedding then huh?" Elizabeth guessed, smiling. Dean shrugged and smiled. Elizabeth laughed and clinked her glass with his beer bottle.

They sat and talked for the next hour until it was last call and closing. Dean was a little impressed when they went outside, wrapped in their coats, and Elizabeth seemed fine with her relatively bare feet. She took her phone out of her bag, ready to call a cab, when Dean offered to give her a lift home. The beer she had bought him had been his last alcoholic drink and he was feeling fairly sober. She took the offer and they headed over to the Impala.

"Nice car, 1967 Chevy Impala if I'm not mistaken." Elizabeth stated, touching the hood of the car lightly.

"Lady, you've just become the best girl I know." Dean muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "Of course, don't let Annie or Abby hear that."

"Of course not." Elizabeth laughed. They both paused when they heard a noise and looked around. Stumbling towards them was a man and for a moment, Dean thought it was just a drunk, but then he caught sight of the mouth and many sharp teeth and instantly thought vampire.

"Shit." Both Dean and Elizabeth muttered at the same time. They blinked and looked at each other. "You know? What? Stop that!"

"Just get in the car!" Dean ordered, pulling Elizabeth around the Impala as the vampire seemed to pick up on their presence and lunged into an attack. Dean pushed a struggling Elizabeth into the passenger seat and closed the door just as the vampire rammed into him, taking him down. He frowned and pushed at its throat, keeping its head away from him.

"You're...wasting...my time!" The vampire growled. Dean frowned and turned his head quickly to dodge a fist. The vampire roared in pain when his hand hit the pavement. He jumped back off the hunter and for a moment Dean thought it was going to take off but then he realized the vampire was going for the car.

And Elizabeth.

"Oh no you don't!" Dean yelled, getting to his feet and running at the vampire, tackling it just as it had done to him. Dean and the vampire rolled across the pavement and snow, each trying to get the upper hand. A knife swung out when the vampire was on top and the struggling stopped for a moment before its head fell off and rolled across the snow. Dean made a face and pushed the body off him before looking up to see Elizabeth standing over him.

_*spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis* spn* ncis*_

"I don't know what it's all about but I've been getting jumped by weird things for about eight years now." Liz explained, moving a kettle on her stove at her apartment. "At first it was just random, on and off things that I just thought were regular people. And then it kept getting more intense the last few years."

"When did you figure out it was...vampires?" Dean asked.

"Not just vampires." Liz replied. "Demons too. And I figured it out when I was fighting one off and used their knife on them. Their eyes and mouth...flashed. It was the strangest thing. So I went looking things up and I started finding records about things that were as strange as that. Took me a while but I found out demons and vampires and...all other sorts of supernatural things existed."

"And they're coming after you." Dean stated.

"I don't think they're coming after me." Liz tried to defend.

"From the sounds of it you're some sort of demon magnet." Dean remarked. He looked Elizabeth over again. She had changed clothes when they had arrived at her apartment while he had cleaned the vampire's blood off as best he could. She stood in front of him now in a pair of light blue pajama pants and a sweater and Dean still couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. He wondered if this was how everyone else felt around their girls then wondered why he was thinking of Liz as his girl. He had just met her, There was no reason he should be thinking that.

"This is insane." Liz muttered. Dean felt sorry for her, having to deal with something like this. He paused then frowned, something suddenly going off in his mind.

"Wait...did you say...eight years?" Dean asked. Liz raised an eyebrow then nodded. "And it's gotten worse the last few?"

"Yeah." Liz replied slowly.

"Shit." Dean muttered.

"What?" Liz questioned.

"Well we...my brother and me...few years ago, we stopped the apocalypse, put Lucifer and Michael in the devil's cage in Hell." Dean explained.

"You put...the Archangel Michael...in Hell?" Liz asked.

"He's a dick." Dean shrugged. Liz wasn't sure whether or not to laugh. "But...there might be some connection with that."

"Really? How?" Liz asked. Dean paused and thought for a moment. Should he call Gabriel? The guy was surely going to be in a house full of kids right now, not to mention fast asleep as well. He'd need some rest before facing the morning with all those children. Dean shook his head and mentally cursed himself. How the hell did Gabriel become his first Angelic option?

"Hang on." He muttered, holding up a finger to Liz. She just tilted her head and watched him walk out of the kitchen. Dean took his cell phone from his pocket. Glad that Castiel still had a phone, even if the whole concept of it still confused the Archangel. Liz was probably already thinking enough weird things about him as it was, didn't need to freak her out more by starting to pray.

"Hello? Hello?" Castiel's voice answered through the phone after Dean punched in the number.

"Cas, it's me." The Winchester greeted.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Dean asked.

"You don't call unless something's wrong." Castiel countered.

"Well...okay...look, I'm with this girl..." Dean started.

"I am not responsible for your...functions." Castiel cut in.

"What? NO! No that's not what I'm getting at!" Dean assured quickly. "Look, Cas, this girl is some sort of supernatural magnet. We were leaving the hotel bar earlier and got jumped by a vampire and she knew everything. Knew what to do, how to take it out, everything! Now we're back at her place and she's just explained that she's been getting massive demon stalking since basically when we put Luci and Mikey away."

"Hmm..." Castiel's only reply was followed by a click. Dean blinked then looked at his phone to see that he had been hung up on. Frowning, he shoved his phone back in his pocket then jumped when Liz screamed slightly. He ran back to the kitchen to see Liz backing away from Castiel who was looking down at where a knife was protruding from his chest.

"Liz, hey, relax." Dean instructed, moving around in front of the woman and grabbing her shoulders gently. "It's alright, he's a good guy."

"A good guy that just pops up out of nowhere right next to you and knows your name?" Liz asked.

"Well...yeah...he's not very good with the personal space issue." Dean agreed. He rubbed her arms lightly, trying to calm her down. "But I swear he's good. He's an Angel."

"Archangel." Castiel corrected, pulling the knife from his chest.

"Whatever." Dean shot back. Liz still looked skeptical about this. "Trust me Liz...he's good." The woman sighed and nodded. Dean smiled slightly and squeezed her arms gently. "Liz, this is Castiel."

"Hi." Liz greeted the Archangel.

"Hello Elizabeth." Castiel returned the greeting, saying the same thing he had when he first appeared right next to the woman. Liz crossed her arms, not liking how he knew her name. "I'm very sorry."

"What for?" Liz asked.

"What I'm about to do." Castiel replied. Dean and Liz looked at each but before either of them could say anything, Castiel had reached forward and tapped Liz's forehead. Her eyes closed and she collapsed into Dean's arms.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean asked.

"I had to." Castiel insisted.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"For her own protection." Castiel took the woman from the hunter's arms and brought her to the other room before laying her on the couch.

"Oh yeah, because knocking her out is damn good protection." Dean muttered, following after his friend. "We've been through all this Cas. Now what the hell is going on?"

"She...is a direct descendant of Lucifer." Castiel explained. Dean just stared. "Her whole bloodline has been subject to numerous protections but since the near apocalypse those protections have wavered with other problems keeping everyone busy."

"Why all the protecting?" Dean asked.

"Direct descendant, Dean." Castiel repeated. "She has abilities that have been dormant since birth. If she wasn't protected, Lucifer could have found her and used her during the apocalypse."

"He's locked up now." Dean reminded. "Him and Michael both, remember?"

"Yes I remember." Castiel replied. He looked down at Liz. "But that doesn't mean she can't be used."

"How?" Dean asked, almost afraid of what the answer could be. "She's not a seal, is she?"

"She bypasses a seal, Dean." Castiel pointed out. "She could potentially have, what you would call, an 'all access pass' to either Heaven or Hell."

"Potentially?" Dean was starting to feel several different types of stupid as he kept asking questions.

"It's the same potential as Abigail, Isaac and Levi." Castiel remarked. "They all have the ability to transport between Heaven and Earth. It just takes...fine tuning."

"But Liz can go to Hell too." Dean repeated what his Angelic friend had said earlier. "You just said that."

"Because the first of her line was conceived after Lucifer fell but before he was locked away." Castiel explained. He reached his hand towards Liz's head but Dean snapped his fingers around the Archangel's wrist, glaring. "Dean, I have to reinstate the protections."

"So she can potentially go to Heaven and Hell, so what? There's more to this story." Dean's eyes narrowed as he tried reading Castiel's face. "And you said she bypasses a seal. That means someone just has to kill her to get the cage popped?"

"No." Castiel admitted. "I'm afraid it's...much easier than that." Dean waved his hand impatiently, gesturing for a continuation. "While she doesn't know it at the moment, there is ancient knowledge buried deep in her mind. Ancient spells and incantations which, when combined with the right blood, can open the cage. It's something we believe that will awaken itself when the right time comes."

"That's fantastic to know. Now if you don't mind, it's time we take little missy for a spin." The new voice sent chills running up and down Dean's spine as he and Castiel turned quickly to find out who their visitor was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion about mislabeling the story first time out. Hope that has been cleared up now.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

He felt someone tugging on his hair and a tiny fist hitting his back before he heard the voices.

"Horsey."

"Doggie."

Gabriel opened one eye slowly and saw two identical faces staring back at him. They started giggling when their father looked at them. He thought about trying to quiet them in order to keep them from waking their mother, but then he realized if Annie woke up, she could help put them back to bed.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind when Annie turned to him. "It seems we have visitors," she whispered softly, propping herself up on one elbow before tussling Levi's hair.

"So since you're awake," Gabriel suggested, "care to help me get them back to sleep?"

Annie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "They look nowhere near ready to go back to sleep. And it seems your sons are still intrigued with…your sons. Maybe you should use that to _your_ advantage."

"It's 4 a.m. You seriously aren't suggesting that I take them back to see Fen and Slep, are you?"

"No, but you have the ability to change your appearance. You could become a wolf…or a horse. After all, I remember you telling me how Sleipnir came to be in the first place," she chuckled.

He gaped at her, blinking in surprise for a moment before answering. "You're not going to help me, are you? But you're just as awake as I am," Gabriel pouted.

"And you are the Archangel that supposedly doesn't need to sleep, yet you manage to do so most nights, so no, I wasn't planning on helping you," Annie shot back. "But since I am awake and it is Christmas Eve, I was going to get a head start on some of the pies that we will be having for Christmas. However, if you would rather we were a few pies short, I will help you."

Gabriel looked at her as if she asked him to give up an arm. Actually, he would probably be more willing to give up an arm. "Fine," he agreed. "Go bake the pies. But at least two of them need to be just for me. And when did you become so good at coercion?"

Annie laughed at him. As he walked out of the bedroom with the two boys in his arms, she said, "I practically helped raise Dean and Sam Winchester…and I have lived with_ you_ for almost ten years. And you have to ask me that question?"

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Why am I not surprised that Wonder Wench is involved in this?" Dean ground out. "Don't you ever die?"

"Now where would the fun be in that Dean-o?" Meg answered, spinning a knife in her hand. "Someone has to be around to bug you and Clarence."

"Stop calling me that." Castiel ordered. Meg just smiled and snapped her fingers, several other demons making their way into the apartment.

"You didn't think I'd come alone to pick up little miss thing there did you?" The question started a fight as Dean and Castiel worked to protect the unconscious woman on the couch. The Archangel was dealing much better than the hunter as Dean was thrown across the room on several occasions, once getting tossed out a window onto the balcony. While that was going on, Meg wiggled her way over to Liz and bent over to look at her better. "You don't seem like much. Hard to believe you're really from our line. Oh well, looks are always so deceiving." The demon moved her hand forward, dangling the knife above Liz. The second it touched the woman's arm, Liz's eyes snapped open and her legs instantly swung up, knees connecting with the side of Meg's head, knocking the demon away in one direction and her knife in another.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz shouted, jumping up from the couch and taking in the chaos of her apartment.

"Not the best time to ask questions!" Dean replied, caught in a strangling match with a demon. Liz blinked then picked up a lamp before swinging it at the demon, knocking it away from Dean. He took in several deep breathes and gave a thumbs up before grabbing the woman and pulling her out of the way as another demon tried to grab them.

"Should have known she'd know how to fight." Meg grumbled. A demon took Dean down and they were rolling across the floor and through the broken glass out onto the balcony. Liz turned to look for Castiel but found the Archangel surrounded by other demons. She turned again to face Meg and gripped the lamp. The demon woman raised an eyebrow then laughed. "Really? You're serious? A lamp?" Her hand lifted and her fingers twitched, sending the lamp flying across the room.

"You bitch!" Liz uttered, watching the lamp smash as it hit a wall. "Do you know how much that thing cost? Or really, how much all this mess is gonna cost to fix?"

"Oh sweetheart, you got bigger problems right now." Meg reminded her. She smirked and twisted her hand in the air. Liz looked at the demon and raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was doing. Meg blinked and looked genuinely surprised. She tried again but Liz just crossed her arms, looking bored and expectant. Meg frowned, her eyes narrowing. She waved her hand and was this time successful when the woman was tossed across the room, slamming into a wall.

"Oh look, something worked." Liz muttered.

"Don't be a smart ass." Meg snapped as she stepped over to the immobile woman. "I only need you for so long. The more you piss me off, the harsher you die when you're use is worn out."

"What use?" Liz asked. "I don't know what you people want but it's really starting to get annoying."

"No one's told you? Oh honey, this is just priceless." Meg laughed.

"Hey bitch!" Dean yelled. Despite herself, Meg turned around and got hit in the head with an iron bar. Liz dropped to the floor and Dean pulled her back quickly. She looked at him, noticing blood on his face and his nose a little crooked. Glancing outside, she saw the fence around the balcony was broken. Castiel come up behind her, putting the woman in the middle of the two men.

"Damn." Meg muttered, realizing all her back up had been taken out. Dean swung the bar but it connected with nothing as Meg had already disappeared.

"What the hell is going on?" Liz asked for a second time.

"Not here." Castiel replied.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

The scent of apple pie filled the kitchen as Annie rolled out two more pie crusts. She heard the rushing of wings, and turned, expecting to see Gabriel. Instead, she was surprised by early morning visitors. Visitors who were arguing.

"We bedder not wake 'dem up," Dean mumbled, blood dripping from his nose as he was being supported by a woman Annie didn't immediately recognize. "Specially da kids. Annie will kill us."

"This is the safest place we can go." Cas answered. "Gabriel has this place warded even better than Bobby's, so if you want to keep Liz safe, this is the best place for you to be right now."

"Yes, I will kill you if you wake the kids up," Annie said, startling the group, as she tossed Dean a dish towel. "Especially since Gabe is trying to get the twins back to sleep as we speak. Now put that towel to good use while some one explains to me what is going on and why you're dripping blood on my kitchen floor."

"Is that pie I smell?" Dean asked hopefully.

Annie just shook her. "I swear, even with a swollen, bloody nose you're like hound that has caught the scent of the rabbit its hunting."

Just then, a large wolf came bounding into the kitchen with three giggling toddlers on its back. Liz's eyes widened in fear. "Dear lord, Dean, what kind of place did you bring me to?"

"Try not to get too surprised by the things you see." Dean replied, holding the towel against his nose. "Houseful of Angels."

"House...full...okay, someone _really_ has to start explaining things to me!" Liz snapped, arms crossings, eyes flashing dangerously. It was a moment that made Dean really believe she could be related to Lucifer.

"Dean all bloody." Kenzie giggled. She tilted her head and looked at him. "Where Sammy?" she asked, but none of the adults responded.

Castiel tapped Dean's forehead to heal him finally. The hunter sniffed then looked at the towel before holding it out to Annie. The red haired woman rolled her eyes and scoffed but took it anyways, sticking it under a flow of water in the sink.

"Seriously...waiting for an answer here." Liz pointed out, getting angrier despite trying to remain calm since there were children in the room. She jumped when the wolf changed to a man who now held all three toddlers in his arms, in a way that only an Archangel could manage. Gabriel looked at Liz carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly. Liz wasn't too sure if she should be scared or annoyed.

"Gabe." Annie snapped. "Kids...out...now."

"But..." Gabriel started.

"Now!" Annie demanded, pointing out of the kitchen. Gabriel huffed, promised to return, and marched out of the kitchen. All three toddlers demanding the wolf back.

Annie turned to Liz. "Sorry for all the confusion. Most people don't end up at our house without some sort of explanation before hand." Annie stared down Dean when she said this and then offered her hand to the brunette, "I'm Annie Laughlin. You do look a little familiar to me. Have we met before?"

"Liz Matthews," she answered, shaking Annie's hand in return, taking a deep breath. At least someone was treating her with a modicum of respect.

Dean took a seat at the table. "Liz was at the wedding, probably why she looks familiar."

"Oh no, Dean, did you drag some NCIS agent into all this?" Annie accused.

"What? No, this was totally not my fault!" Dean defended himself.

"She is descended from Lucifer's offspring." Castiel commented. All eyes shifted to him but he didn't notice the gazes.

"He knocked Liz out." Dean pointed out for Annie's benefit. "Apparently, ever since the apocalypse mayhem, all these protection things that were on her have been wearing off and demons and vampires and all sorts of things have been out for her."

"She can break the cage and release Lucifer." Castiel added on.

"You know, I am here, in the room, and since this is about me, it would be considered polite to include me in the conversation," Liz interjected, once again becoming irritated.

"Go ahead Cas, tell them what you were going to do." Dean instructed, gaze shifting between the Archangel and the very upset brunette woman.

"I was going to replace the protections." Castiel admitted, unaware that the woman behind him was getting more and more angry. "It would have required a slight memory wipe and..."

"WHAT?" Liz shouted. Her hands were balled into fists as her eyes narrowed on Castiel. "_Nobody_ messes with my memory, understood?"

"It would keep you safe." Castiel pointed out.

"Liz..." Dean started, noticing the woman's fist rising in the air. He didn't get any more of his warning out as he watched the fist swing forward and connect with Castiel's head. Dean and Annie stood, shocked, as they watched Castiel stumble back, hand held up to his cheek. Liz didn't seem to notice that she had done anything out of the ordinary as she crossed her arms and glared at the Archangel.

"Did I miss anything?" Gabriel asked, walking back into the kitchen without any children. He looked between Liz and Castiel and sighed. "I missed her slugging him didn't I?"

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, his eyes on Liz as he pried her arms apart to look at her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just incredibly pissed off." Liz remarked. "What are you doing?"

"You just punched an Angel." Dean pointed out.

"So?" Liz asked.

"Didn't that hurt?" Annie asked.

"No more than punching anyone else would have." Liz replied, shrugging.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Thirty minutes later, with everyone except Cas drinking coffee and Dean and Gabriel having consumed most of an apple pie, Castiel had managed to fill everyone in on Liz's situation.

"So Liz here is Luci's great-great-great whatever grand kid and she is another key to opening his cage," Gabriel muttered. "It figures he would have a back-up plan."

"She is only part of the plan," Castiel said. "The spells locked in her mind have to be combined with blood in order for it to open the cage."

"Blood," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why does it always have to be blood?"

"Cause it's always got to be blood," Annie said. "Blood is life. It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you other than the dead. Of course it's blood."

"Did you just quote Buffy to me?" Dean gaped.

"Actually, it was Spike," Annie answered with a smirk. "Always did like the bad boys."

"No wonder you ended up with 'Uncle Gabe' here," Dean said.

"Hey! Sitting right here!" Gabriel said, pretending to be offended. Liz looked at all of them, talking about everything and joking as if this was all common day stuff. Even though the majority of her adult life had been spent dodging demons and the like, none of this was common and it all sort of freaked her out. It took her a moment but when she realized that everyone was engrossed in the conversation, she slipped away to wander the house a bit, staying on the lower level because she realized the bedrooms were upstairs and there were sleeping children to avoid. "And back to the problem. After all, the real bad boy in all of this is Lucifer. So what kind of blood does he need for this spell?"

Everyone looked at Cas, who had suddenly grown still. "The blood of a Nephilim."

"You mean one of our kids?" Annie asked quietly. "But technically, aren't our kids different, because I'm different?"

"Yes," Cas answered. "But for the purposes of the spell, it could be close enough. And given the fact that Meg came after Liz tonight, they will be willing to take the risk."

"Not happening," Gabriel said defiantly, grabbing Annie's hands in his own. "No way any of his minions are getting anywhere near this place or our kids."

"So that brings us to another problem," Dean said hesitantly. "Since Liz doesn't want Cas to alter her memories in order to have the protections reinstated, something I one hundred percent agree on as it's not fair to her, she can't go back home. She needs a safe place to stay. Do you think that she could stay here, since you guys have so many wards and protections in place?"

"Yes," answered Annie at the same time Gabriel was saying,"No, what are we? A freaking hotel? DiNozzo's kid and Kenzie are already here."

Annie glared at Gabriel. "For one thing Gabriel, they're here for Abigail, Isaac and Levi. We all know what _your_ children do when they want something. And another thing, if she's a byproduct of Lucifer's libido, that makes her a niece of sorts to you, which makes her family! This is Christmas, and we're not letting her be out there and possibly captured by demons or whatever!"

"But Annie..." Gabriel whined. Annie's eyes narrowed and the Archangel instantly shut up. He sighed then turned to speak to Liz, only to find the seat she had occupied was vacant. "She's left the room."

"Where is she?" Dean asked, eyes shooting around.

"Kitchen." Gabriel and Castiel said at the same time.

"I'll talk to her." Annie cut off Dean's attempt to rise. "Might be easier, you know...girl talk." She stood from her seat and picked up all the coffee cups and plates, balancing them carefully. "You boys talk strategy or something." Without waiting for any sort of argument, Annie went to the kitchen. Just as the Archangels had said, Liz was in there, sitting by the window and looking out at the early morning snow fall.

"How do you do it?" Liz's voice was quiet and she didn't even turn around. Annie put the dishes in the sink then went over to the join the other woman.

"Do what?" though Annie suspected she knew what Liz meant.

"Keep up with them?" Liz turned her eyes to look at the older woman. "And...you know...deal with all of this?"

"I've had a lot of years." Annie laughed. "But it wasn't easy when I first found out about it all. It just takes time and a whole lot of patience." Liz smiled slightly. "You're going to stay with us."

"Yeah, I heard that nice little argument." Liz cut in gently, her eyes turned back out the window. "You're all serious aren't you? I'm like the...some amount of greats-grandchild of Lucifer. The devil."

"Afraid so." Annie sighed sympathetically.

"I knew my family was twisted but I never figured it was that twisted." Liz tried to joke. Annie patted the younger girl's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So we haven't seen Abigail and Nicky or Sam and Nicole yet. I guess it is time to see what they are up to.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural, NCIS, any of the characters or any other recognizable persons/places. We just borrow them for the sake of entertainment.**

The garden was beautiful. She had never seen so many pretty flowers. Roses, daffodils and lilies, along with others she didn't recognize. And down at the end of the garden she saw the man in the white suit. He was tall, and from here, he almost looked like…yes, it was him. She went running to him, calling his name.

"Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam," Abigail said breathlessly when she finally caught up to him. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a suit? Are you going to marry Nicole?"

The man turned and looked at her, surprised at her presence. He kneeled before her. "I didn't expect to find you so young. I heard you were a grown woman. Unless in your dream, you are trying to re-capture your youth," he chuckled.

"What are you talking about silly? I haven't grown up yet Uncle Sam."

"Elizabeth, why do you keep calling me Uncle Sam? Have we met before? It is true that this form I take belongs to a man by the name of Sam Winchester, but that is not my name."

"And my name is not Elizabeth, silly willy!" Abigail placed her hands on both sides of his face and looked him in the eyes. "It's me, Abigail!"

Lucifer scrambled back from the child before him. He had been trying to contact the mind of Elizabeth Matthews. She was close by, he had been certain of that and her protections were down, his servant Meg had informed him of this even though she had failed in bringing her directly to the cage. So who was this child before him? How did she know Sam Winchester? And why is that he was just now beginning to sense a Grace that seemed all too familiar to him?

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"I wonder if we can convince Lila and Tony to go away more often." Nicole mused, gazing up at the ceiling in her room at the DiNozzo house.

"Without leaving you on sitter duty?" Sam questioned from his spot next to her. Nicole laughed slightly and rolled onto her side to look at him. "Face it Nik, we're never getting the house to ourselves again. One time chance because later on, Kenzie's coming back and you'll probably get stuck with Nicky for the rest of your sister's honeymoon as well."

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Nicole shrugged before leaning over to kiss Sam softly. He grinned and ran his hand along her bare arm. Being with Nicole was probably one of his better choices in life. She was just so...normal. He loved seeing her, giving him the chance to get away from all the supernatural madness. Not to mention seeing Kenzie. Sam was pretty certain that he had himself head over heels for both girls although he had yet to say anything out loud. Everyone had only found out about them the day before.

"I wonder if we can get away with staying here all day." Sam thought out loud.

"Hmm...tempting as that is, I think I'm starting to have separation anxieties." Nicole joked. She swung her leg across Sam's thighs, moving under the blanket as she went. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she pretended to shake him. "I need my baby girl, Sammy! I can't go another day without her!"

"Okay, okay!" Sam laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "We'll get up, shower, dress, then go pick up your daughter and nephew." He was rewarded with a kiss and then the sudden absence of his female companion as she jumped out of bed to start doing the things he had listed. Sam paused, forgetting momentarily that Nicole was a morning type of person unlike her sister who would throw dishes at you if you pissed her off at the wrong time of day. It wasn't until he heard the shower running that he decided to get up as well and see about joining in on the washing.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"So Abigail," he began. "I am not your Uncle Sam. I only look like him. But I knew him once."

"Really?" Abigail said in wonder. "How did you meet? And did you know my Uncle Dean too? And what about my mommy and daddy and my Uncle Cas?"

"Well, how I met your Uncle Sam is a very long story. Almost as old as time itself. And yes I knew your Uncle Dean, though we were not good friends. And by your Uncle Cas, do you mean Castiel?" Abigail nodded. "Then yes," Lucifer continued. "Your Uncle Cas is my younger brother."

Abigail's eyes widened in shock. "Then are you my daddy's brother, too? Because Uncle Cas and Daddy are brothers. My daddy says he has lots of brothers, but most of them aren't worth knowing."

Lucifer chuckled. The more time he spent with her, the more he recognized the Grace flowing through her. "That depends," Lucifer answered. "Who is your father?"

"His name is Gabriel." Abigail smiled proudly at the man who looked like her Uncle Sam.

"Well, then, I guess I am your uncle after all, for your daddy is my brother, too." Lucifer smiled, though not because he was Gabriel's brother. The memory of Gabriel trying to kill him still stung him deeply. No, despite the fact that he had missed his mark and did not find Elizabeth Matthews, he didn't consider this a loss at all. It was a blessing in disguise. He had found a Nephilim, a prize equal to Elizabeth Matthews. And it was none other than his traitorous brother's child, and some relation to the Winchesters as well. Three birds, one stone. How perfect.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

Abigail opened her eyes and saw the sun peeking through her window. She had just met one of her uncles in her dream. He looked like her Uncle Sam, which was weird, and he didn't want her to tell her mommy and daddy that they had met. He had told her it was a surprise. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she had an idea of what she could do in the meantime.

"Hey sleepyhead! It's about time you woke up. I'm getting hungry here."

Abigail turned and saw her best friend, Nicky DiNozzo, playing a game on her computer. He was staying with her while his parents were on their honeymoon.

"If you were so hungry," Abigail yawned, "you could have gone down to breakfast without me."

"Nah," Nicky answered. "Your Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas showed up some with some lady. All the grown ups are having some big pow wow. Like I want to interrupt that. Figured I wait for you and we could try to spy on them together instead."

The pair grinned at each other and tried to sneak down the stairs as quietly as possible. However, they were barely outside the dining room, when they had been discovered.

"We are no longer alone," Cas announced. "Abigail and Nickolas are outside of the room."

Knowing that they had been discovered, Abigail and Nicky came into the room, sulking. "It is so not fair that you kid radar Uncle Cas," Abigail said, pouting.

"I am actually able to sense many people and not just children," Cas replied, as he put an arm around Abigail.

"Why don't you and Nicky help yourself to some breakfast so we can finish talking, okay sweetheart," Annie suggested.

At first, Abigail was disappointed that she wouldn't learn what was going on, or who this new woman was in the room, but then she remembered her earlier idea.

"Hey mommy," Abigail ventured. "Since you don't want Nicky and I to hear the grown-up talk, can we go to Grampa Bobby's?"

"I guess, but let me…" But before Annie could finish her sentence, Abigail grabbed Nicky's hand and the two of them disappeared from the room.

Annie turned to Gabriel. "I swear that child is more like you every day."

"How many kids do you have?" Liz asked.

"Three" Gabe answered, "But the DiNozzo family has a few staying here right now, too."

"You letting him stick with that answer?" Dean piped up looking at Annie.

"Dean, now is not the time to confuse matters," Annie grumbled at the hunter.

"What does that mean?" Liz wondered aloud.

"Let's just say that we give new meaning to the words blended family," Annie laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call Bobby so he knows that I actually gave my daughter permission to pop over to his house this morning."

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"Good morning Grampa Bobby!" Abigail shouted when she popped into the older hunter's house, Nicky in tow.

"Good Lord, child, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" he asked as he came around the corner from the kitchen. "And with Nicky too?"

"Mommy said I could come over. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas are all at our house having some type of grown-up meeting, and I wanted to come see you anyway," said the little red head smiling up at the man.

"I see," he groused. "And she didn't even bother to call over and ask if it was okay first. Or make sure I was even home?"

"Well, we kind of left before she had the chance," Nicky explained. "I think Abigail was in a hurry."

"Whatcha in a hurry for girl?" Bobby asked. "Think I'm hiding your Christmas presents here?"

"No, Daddy has very sneaky hiding places for presents," Abigail giggled. "I wanted to look at some of the books in your library. I…um…want to learn more about angels. Since I am one."

Bobby scrutinized the seven year old carefully. "You starting to take after your Uncle Sam? Wanting to be a book worm, do research?"

"What?" Abigail asked in surprise, wondering if he could know about her dream. "No, I just want to know more about angels, that's all," she said, as Bobby's phone began to ring.

"Fine," he relented. He handed her a book. "This should be safe enough to start with. Don't get into anything else while I take this call."

As Bobby left the room, Abigail said, "Quick, Nicky, help me find anything we can about the Morning Star."

"The Morning Star? What's that?" the boy asked, confused as to what had gotten into his friend all of a sudden.

"It's not a what. It's a who. He's an angel, and I met him in my dream last night. He said he was my daddy's brother, and he wanted to be a surprise for my daddy. I want to learn more about him."

"Here! I found it!" Nicky yelped and Abigail turned to look at the page. The two of them in their excitement failed to notice that Bobby had returned to the room and was behind them, reading over their shoulder.

"The Morning Star!" Bobby shouted. "What are you idjits looking him up for? Do you know what kind of trouble you are looking for there? Now, you mind telling me exactly what is going on?"

Abigail looked up at Bobby with big eyes and gulped.

_SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*_

"That was the longest I've ever spent in the shower." Nicole complained even as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Oh come on, you never stood in the shower as a teenager and just zoned out for half an hour?" Sam questioned, snaking his arms around her waist as they moved back to her bedroom.

"Not really." Nicole replied. "Remember...book worm first half of my teenage years...kidnap victim the second half." Sam frowned slightly as he pulled her to a stop outside the room. He had to bend slightly to place a few soft kisses to her neck. "Oh come on Sammy, there's nothing we can do about that now. I'd rather not have to keep thinking about it. Also, I'd rather not be standing in the hall in just towels."

"I like seeing you in a towel." Sam pointed out. Nicole laughed and moved away from him, turning her back to the bedroom door as she grabbed the knob. "And I happen to know for a fact that you enjoy this." When Sam gestured to himself, standing there in the hallway with just a blue towel hanging off his hips, Nicole blushed and laughed again.

"You act like your brother too much sometimes." She mock scolded, wiggling her index finger on her free hand as the other twisted the doorknob to open it. "Now we really need to get dressed."

"I'll say." A new voice cut in, making Nicole actually scream as she jumped a few inches in the air, spinning around and backing up into Sam, her hand held over the knot on her towel. The girl sighed, partly in irritation and partly in relief when she saw Gabriel sitting at the desk, swinging the chair back and forth. "About time you two."

"What do you want?" Sam asked, a little annoyed.

"Well for one thing I want you two to put some clothes on." Gabriel instructed, turning his head away from them and holding up his hand as if to hide the towel clad bodies from view. "Second of all, need you over at my place earlier then originally planned. Your brother found a girl and now there's trouble."

"When is there not any trouble?" Sam mumbled with a sigh.

"I'll be downstairs, hurry up." With that said, Gabriel vanished from the room and the couple looked at each other, wondering what Dean could have possibly done with a girl this time to warrant having Gabriel appear in the middle of Nicole's bedroom.


End file.
